Cerveja
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: A cerveja, se tomada em altas doses, tiram a inibição da pessoa. E foi isso que aconteceu com Dean Winchester... WINCEST, Wee!Cheste
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Título:**Cerveja

**Aviso: **NC**-**13. Personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente... Relacionamento homossexual entre dois irmãos, ou seja: WINCEST! E também é Wee!Chester, pois se passa quando eles são adolescentes, Dean 18, Sam 14.

**Sinopse: **A cerveja, se tomada em altas doses, tiram a inibição da pessoa. E foi isso que aconteceu com Dean Winchetser... WINCEST, Wee!Chester

**-X-**

- Deeaan, vamos lá, acorda! – Dean ouviu a voz estridente de seu irmão em seu ouvido, enquanto ele o chacoalhava.

- Aaannh, o que você quer? – Ele murmurou, a voz grogue.

- Vamos na piscina, irmão?

- Sammy... – Ele sequer abria os olhos para fala. – Você viu que horas eu cheguei ontem?

- Não... Acho que eu já estava dormindo...

- Exatamente.

- E...?

- Eu tô de ressaca, Sam, me deixa!

- E uma piscininha não vai melhorar isso?

- Pra melhorar isso, Sam, só dormindo, o que você não tá me deixando fazer... A piscina é barulhenta demais, eu vou morrer lá.

- Tá bom. – A voz de Sam tinha um tom magoado, que fez Dean abrir os olhos lentamente.

Assim que ele olhou para o irmão, viu que ele já usava uma sunga, esperançoso de que o irmão fosse com ele até a piscina. Sam suspirou tristemente e se sentou no sofá, ligando a TV.

- Porque você não vai sozinho? – Dean perguntou, ainda sem se levantar.

- Ir sozinho na piscina é chato. Não tem ninguém para conversar.

- Tá bom. – Ele começou a se sentar na cama, soltando um leve sorriso ao ver o moreno olhar surpreso para ele, sorriso qual desapareceu ao sentir a pontada na cabeça.

- Você vai mesmo? – Ele deu um sorriso aberto, se levantando para ajudar o irmão.

- Vou. Mas me dê uma meia horinha pro remédio fazer algum efeito, OK? Falando nisso... Pegue a caixinha que está em cima da bancada, e o traga junto com um copo d'água.

- Claro! – A voz dele ficou mais fina, num dos famosos "Falsetes", fazendo o rosto de Dean se contorcer. – Desculpe. – Ele pigarreou. – Claro! – A voz dele estava normal agora.

Depois que o remédio fez efeito, Dean se arrastou até o banheiro, para tomar um banho rápido, somente para acordar, e colocar sua sunga.

- Pronto, Sammy. Satisfeito?

- Satisfeito mesmo eu vou ficar quando chegarmos lá!

Dean foi até a porta, mas foi barrado por Sam, que o abraçou.

- Valeu.

- Você tá me devendo uma. Uma não! Umas três, no mínimo! E um parabéns, porque foi o único até hoje que me tirou da cama quando eu estava com ressaca. Quer dizer... Sem contar o pai...

O sorriso do menino aumentou mais ainda, e, segurando o pulso do irmão, o guiou até a piscina, que ficava logo ao lado do prédio.

Dean entrou devagar na piscina, não tinha mais tamanho para ficar dando bombas, ou vontade. Mas Sam... O menino entrou correndo na piscina, aproveitando que não tinha muita gente, e molhando todo o mais velho.

- Valeu, Sam, sério mesmo. – Ele falou, enquanto secava o rosto com a mão.

- De nada! – Zombou.

- Agora você vai ver!

Dean mergulhou, puxando o pé de Sam, e o levando até o fundo. Saiu depois de alguns segundos, mas esse tempo foi o suficiente pra fazer o menino tossir.

- Sam? Você tá bem, né? – Ele não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria com ele se Sam se machucasse.

- N-Não... – Mais um acesso de tosse.

Quando Sam finalmente se acalmou, já tinha as costas vermelhas. Outras pessoas bem que tentaram ajudar, mas Dean, no desespero, não deixou.

-Tudo bem agora? – Ele perguntou temeroso.

- Tudo bem sim. – Ele respirava com dificuldade. – Caramba, você é louco ou o que? Eu nem respirei, engoli água pra caramba, e agora minhas costas tão ardendo, e eu nem tomei sol!

- Desculpe. – Dean parecia realmente arrependido. Ele até abaixara a cabeça, e tudo.

- Tudo bem, Dean, já falei. Você não tem culpa por seu irmão ser um tonto que sequer fecha a boca quando dão um caldo nele! – Ele tentou fazer o irmão rir, mas tudo que conseguiu foi uma risadinha sem humor. – Sério, Dean, não foi nada demais. Não machucou nem nada!

- Não machucou? – Outra risada sem humor. – E isso aí nas suas costas são o que? Tatuagens?

- E você não fez isso pra me salvar?

- Eu causei tudo isso, pra inicio de conversa!

- Dean! Para com isso! Desencana, maninho, tá tudo bem, mesmo!

- Oi. – Uma menina chegou ali quando Dean ia retrucar. – Eu sou a Lisa. Vi como você se preocupa com seu irmão. Também tenho um. Só que é mais novo. Deixe-me adivinhar: Ele te forçou a vir pra cá?

- Caramba, Lisa, você lê lentes? – Ele sorriu, e se virou para ela. – Dean. E esse aqui é o Sammy.

- Oi, Sammy!

- É Sam. – Ele bufou. – Vou nadar, tá Dean. Aproveite enquanto pode, Lisa, nós vamos embora daqui há uns dois dias.

Dean começou a conversar animadamente com a menina, enquanto Sam se afastou para nadar um pouco.

Tudo que ele queria era um tempo com o irmão! Será que era tão difícil assim?

O moreno resolveu começar a mergulhar. Mergulhava, saia da piscina, mergulhava de novo, e saía mais uma vez... Até que...

- Ai! – Ele falou ao bater a cabeça na perna de alguém. – Desculpe!

- Tudo bem! Alona! - Ela estendeu a mão, deixando escapar uma risada.

- Sam! - Ele a cumprimentou, rindo com gosto também. – Quantos anos você tem, Al? Posso te chamar de Al, né?

- Pode sim, mas só se eu puder te chamar de Sammy!

- Aannh... – Ele coçou a nuca. – Acho que Alona está bom para mim.

- Não gosta de Sammy?

- Me faz parecer um bebê!

- E quantos anos você tem? Porque você não se parece e nada com um bebê, se me permite dizer!

- Tenho 14... Tá bom, pode me chamar de Sammy... Al!

- Tenho 15, Sammy! Fiz esse ano!

- Legal, você não é tão mais velha... Você mora aqui?

- Não, moro aqui perto... Vim aqui só porque o calor está infernal!

- Eu que o diga... Mora aqui perto?

- Sim, aqui pertinho! E você?

- Estou só de passagem... O trabalho do meu pai faz com que ele mude bastante, sabe? Aí ele leva eu e meu irmão com ele.

- Irmão? Quem é seu irmão?

- Aquele loiro ali. – Ele virou a cabeça para o irmão, ainda conversando com a tal de "Lisa".

- Aaanh, o bonitão.

- Boni... Até você, Al!

- Desculpa! Não foi o que eu quis dizer! Não mesmo! Mesmo por que... Ele tem namorada...

- Tem nada. O inferno vai congelar o dia que o Dean arranjar uma namorada. Uma namorada real, não uma ficante.

- Conheço o tipo. É um saco. Meu irmão é igualzinho!

- E o seu irmão, quem é?

- Jake Abel. Tá ali, no canto da piscina.

- Aannh, o bonitão. – Ele imitou o tom dela.

- Fica quieto, Sammy! – Ela deu um leve soco no braço dele, rindo. – Fala aí... Você não joga nesse time não, né?

- Não. – Ele ria também. – Mas tenho quase certeza de que meu irmão joga... – Ele murmurou, inconscientemente.

- Quê? Mas ele não está falando com a menina ali?

- Eeerr... – Ele estava vermelho por ter deixado aquilo escapar. - Esqueça.

- Não. Conta, vai! Prometo não contar pra ninguém!

- Promete mesmo?

- Claro! Pode confiar em mim!

- Bem... Eu acho que ele joga nos dois times, sabe, apesar de preferir as mulheres. É que... Semana passada, ele chegou em casa de madrugada, e nem estava bêbado. E ele veio acompanhado de um cara. E... Parece que deu um selinho nele antes de fechar a porta.

- Parece que deu?

- É... Do meu ponto de vista, sabe?

- Imagino. Mas... Isso não te faz gostar menos dele, né?

- Acho que... Isso já é um pouco pessoal demais, não?

- Oh. Claro. Me desculpe. - Ela deu um sorriso constrangido. – Mas podemos virar amigos, que tal?

- Claro!

Eles continuaram brincando na piscina, enquanto que, no outro canto da mesma, Dean ouvia Lisa falar sem parar sobre o irmãozinho dela, sobre a escola dela, sobre isso, sobre aquilo... Por pouco ele não bufou, estressado.

- Lis! Vem, maninha!

- Tá bom, Jeff! Tenho que ir, Dean. Te... Te vejo amanhã?

- Claro. – Ele abriu um leve sorriso desinteressado. – Até lá.

Assim que a menina saiu levando o irmão de seus 5 anos no colo, Dean encostou a cabeça na borda da piscina, e soltou aquele suspiro longo que estava guardando há tanto tempo. Levantou a cabeça e passou a olhar para o irmão, que estava brincando com uma menina.

Dean percebeu que havia um brilho diferente no olhar do irmão, e que a menina olhava para o menor com um olhar diferente. Como se... Como se estivesse gostando dele.

De repente, Dean sentiu algo se esquentar dentro dele. Sentiu uma vontade louca de ir até lá e puxar Sam de volta para o apartamento.

"_NÃO! Não, Dean! Você não pode pensar isso! Ele é seu irmão, droga!"_

Era verdade... Sam era irmão de Dean. E isso que ele sentia era muito, muito errado.

Deu um mergulho, apenas para molhar os cabelos, se refrescar, e saiu da piscina.

- Vou subir, Sammy! – Disse apressado, enquanto se secava.

- Aanh, Dean, mas eu quero ficar mais um pouco... – Ele tinha um braço passado pelos ombros da menina, o que fez Dean se esquentar mais ainda.

- Ninguém disse que você precisa ir. – Disse seco. – Não se machuque, e volte para casa antes de anoitecer.

- Tudo bem. – Ele sorria, olhando para Alona.

- E tire esse sorriso besta da cara. Assim até o salva-vidas vai saber que você está querendo ficar com ela.

- DEAN! – Ele ficou vermelho, abaixando a cabeça, e tirando o braço dos ombros da menina.

Dean deu um sorriso de vitória, e saiu de lá.

Assim que chegou no quarto, suspirou e se jogou no sofá.

Enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos, e ficou pensando no quanto aquilo era errado. Sam tinha apenas 14 anos! E era seu irmão!

"_SEU IRMÃO, DROGA!"_

Antes que pudesse perceber, sentiu as palmas de suas mãos ficarem molhadas.

Secou as poucas lágrimas que escaparam, e se levantou. Tentou ficar andando pela casa, ver se aquilo passava. Mas não funcionou.

Desistiu quando sentiu que seu corpo tremia, e chutou o sofá, deixando todas as lágrimas escaparem.

-Porque ele é meu irmão? – Falou para si mesmo, tentando evitar gritar. – Porque isso é tão errado?

Depois que tinha extravasado toda sua raiva, e quase quebrado a TV, se sentou na cama de Sam. Ele arfava, pois tinha chutado várias coisas.

Decidiu que a melhor maneira de cuidar disso era com uma cerveja. Então foi até o _frigobar _e pegou uma. Assim que essa acabou, pegou outra. E outra. E continuou pegando, até que elas acabassem, e Dean não se lembrasse de mais nada daquela tarde.

E ele nem percebeu que, quando ele foi pegar a primeira cerveja, o sol já estava se pondo, e nada de Sammy...

**-X-**

- Obrigado pela noite, Sammy. – Falou Alona, dando um selinho demorado no moreno.

- Pela noite? A gente só foi comer um cachorro-quente...

- Mas foi com você, já tá bom pra mim...

- Concordo. – Ele sorriu e eles trocaram um beijo. – Unnh... Tenho que ir... Meu irmão deve estar preocupado... Deixei o celular em casa...

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos amanhã?

- Claro! Com toda a certeza! Na piscina de novo?

- Uhum. Tchau. – Ela roubou mais um selinho dele, que se transformou em outro beijo.

- Não quero ir embora... – Ele falou entre beijos. – Mas meu irmão vai me matar...

- Vá. Te quero vivo pra amanhã.

- Tudo bem... Até.

Sam foi andando até o quarto. Apesar de não ter levado o celular, tinha levado a chave, e isso já era bom. Pelo menos não ia dormir no corredor...

Porém, quando chegou à porta do quarto, ouviu uns gemidos estranhos. O primeiro pensamento que passou por sua cabeça foi que eram de dor. Mais rápido ainda, excluindo essa primeira ideia, era que Dean tinha trazido Lisa pro quarto.

- Droga, Dean! A gente tinha um trato!

Ele esperou um pouco, mas percebeu que não ouvia nenhum gemido feminino. Até que ouviu algo que fez seu coração pular, e seu corpo se arrepiar num espasmo.

- S-Saaaam... Uuunnh...

Sam quase rezou para ouvir o gemido feminino de alguma menina chamada Samantha, ou de outro cara, até isso, mas nada veio... Só mais gemidos de seu irmão.

Bateu algumas vezes na porta, mas os gemidos não pararam.

Não ia entrar. Nem se sua vida dependesse disso. Sabia bem o que o loiro estava fazendo, e, a julgar pelo volume dos sons, estava fazendo na sala.

Um gemido mais alto dos que os outros foi ouvido, quase um grito. E depois dele, não de ouviu mais nada, além dum arfar.

Sam bateu na porta novamente, mas o irmão não o ouviu.

Decidiu entrar. Não ia dormir lá, em pleno corredor.

Quando abriu a porta, viu Dean babando no sofá, sem camiseta, e com a calça aberta. Desviou o olhar daquele ponto específico, e tentou levantar o irmão.

- Sam? – Ele abriu os olhos, e perguntou, meio grogue.

- É, Dean, sou eu. Vamos para cama? – Ele estava sendo tão carinhoso como Dean costumava ser quando Sam ficava doente.

- Vamos... Dorme comigo hoje, Sammy?

Dean sempre fora tão forte para bebida, e sempre tão louco, que Sam nunca sabia dizer com certeza se ele estava tão bêbado ou não. Por isso ficou em dúvida ao ouvir a pergunta.

- D-Dormir... Com você?

- É... Estou carente hoje... – Ele abraçou a cintura do irmão.

- D-Dean, eu...

- Ssshh... – Dean disse, enquanto colocava uma mão no queixo do mais novo.

- D-Dean...! – Era tudo que ele conseguia dizer.

- Sssshhh! – Ele murmurou novamente, pouco antes de juntar os lábios.

Os lábios de Dean eram quentes. E a língua dele também.

Sam não era nenhum inexperiente, e sabia bem o gosto que um beijo tinha. E esse beijo tinha um gosto estranho... Talvez de... Cerveja...

Taí um bom jeito de descobrir se Dean estava bêbado ou não...

Já Dean... Bem ele não tinha muitos pensamentos coerentes. Só o que conseguia pensar era o nome de seu irmãozinho. E, sim, ele já estava tão bêbado a ponto de não ligar para isso.

- D-Dean... A gente não...

- Já não te disse para ficar quieto? Se for pra abrir a boca, não fale, gema... E de preferência, meu nome...

Dito isso, o loiro empurrou o mais novo para sua cama, se deitando por cima dele.

E, realmente, naquela noite, Sam obedeceu Dean...

**-X-**

Hey, hey, hey! Aqui estou eu! E aí o que acharam da fic? Não se esqueçam de aparecer no próximo cap!

Sim, caras leitoras! Próximo capítulo! Não pensem que acabou só porque eles dormiram juntos, não! Não se esqueçam do fato de que o Dean estava bêbado, muito bêbado!

Não sei de onde me surgiu a ideia para essa fic, mas...

Não se esqueçam de comentar! De que adianta colocar no #Favorite ou no #StoryAlert se não me mandarem um comente falando porque? Do que mais gostaram, se não gostaram de alguma coisa, um erro...

Bjos, e até o próximo cap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Título:**Cerveja

**Aviso: **NC**-**13. Personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente... Relacionamento homossexual entre dois irmãos, ou seja: WINCEST! E também é Wee!Chester, pois se passa quando eles são adolescentes, Dean 18, Sam 14.

**Sinopse: **A cerveja, se tomada em altas doses, tiram a inibição da pessoa. E é isso que acontece com Dean Winchester... WINCEST, Wee!Chester

**-X-**

Sam acordou lentamente com o sol na sua cara. Tentou se espreguiçar, mas sentiu algo o prendendo.

Como um furacão, todas as lembranças da noite anterior vieram à sua cabeça. Dean. Dean o beijando. Dean o empurrando para a cama... Dean... Wow. Eles realmente fizeram _muitas_ coisas na noite anterior.

Tentando não acordar o irmão, Sam empurrou o braço dele para o lado e saiu da cama. Colocou uma cueca estilo samba-canção cinza, e foi para a cozinha. Começou a preparar seu café-da-manhã, que não passava de um simples pão com manteiga.

Enquanto comia, ficava se lembrando do que fizera com Dean. Sem perceber, começara a sorrir. E tão absorto estava naquelas lembranças, que não reparou quando Dean entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Sam – Ele disse, a voz grogue e arrastada.

- B-Bom dia, D-Dean! – Ele sorriu ainda mais ao ver o irmão só com sua boxer preta.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou ao se sentar na mesa. – Porque está sorrindo tanto, feito um idiota?

- Você não sabe? – O sorriso diminuiu.

- Uuunnhh... Você se deu bem com a tal de Alone?

- Alona. – Corrigiu. – E não, não foi isso.

- Então o que foi?

- Você não sabe mesmo? – O sorriso agora desaparecera por completo.

- Se soubesse não estaria aqui perguntando. – Ele deu um gole no café, e engoliu junto uma pílula que Sam reconheceu como o remédio para ressaca que ele tomava.

- Dean, diga que está brincando, por favor!

- Não, não estou brincando. Mas tudo bem. Se você não quer falar...

- Dean, eu... Ontem à noite... Você... Eu... Nós...

- O que? – Ele tinha um tom de pânico na voz.

- Nós... Nós dormimos juntos, Dean. Quer d-dizer... Fizemos beem mais do que só dormir...

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO, SAMUEL WINCHESTER! – Ele se levantou subitamente, furioso.

- D-Desculpe... D-Dean, e-eu... – Ele gaguejava, e não conseguia falar coisa com coisa.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ... VOCÊ... Você me deixou fazer isso! – Ele abaixou o tom da voz.

Sam não falou nada. Ele estava encolhido na cadeira, com medo de Dean. Nunca o vira assim, tão bravo.

- Como? – Dean colocou uma mão na testa, tentando se acalmar, sem muito resultado. – COMO? – Repetiu ao ver que o irmão continuava calado.

- COMO O QUE, CARAMBA? – Sam gritou, instintivo.

- COMO VOCÊ ME DEIXOU FAZER ISSO?

- Deixando... – Ele voltou a se encolher, puxando os pés para cima da cadeira e os abraçando. – E-Eu... Eu cheguei aqui e... E escutei você gemendo meu nome. Esperei os gemidos acabarem, e entrei aqui. Fui te ajudar a se levantar, para te levar para cama. Você pediu para eu dormir com você. Enquanto tava pensando sobre...

- PENSANDO! VOCÊ AINDA CONSIDEROU...

- ME DEIXA ACABAR! – Sam se levantou também, subitamente corajoso. – Enquanto tava pensando sobre aquilo, você puxou meu queixo, Dean, e me beijou. A partir daí, foi desenrolando, e eu não pude, não consegui evitar.

- POR FALTA DE VONTADE!

- JÁ PEDI DESCULPAS! D-Desculpa por... Por seu beijo ser bom demais para se resistir. Desculpa por sua pele ser tão macia, seu rosto tão bonito, e sua voz tão... Sedutora, que me convence a fazer de tudo...

- Caramba, Samuel! Eu estava bêbado, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É TÃO BURRO A PONTO DE NÃOPERCEBER?

- PARA DE GRITAR! – Sam estava á beira das lágrimas. – Não faz isso comigo...

- Fazer o que? – Ele ainda estava bem irritado.

- E-Eu... Eu acordei tão feliz, Dean. Tão feliz, porque eu... Eu tinha dormido com alguém. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse meu irmão. E esse alguém é tão lindo, tão doce... Aí você acorda e... Derruba meu mundo. O vira de cabeça para baixo. Até 5 minutos atrás meu mundo era perfeito... – Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seu controle.

- Então, da próxima vez, não durma com alguém que está bêbado, OK? – Ele estava sendo grosso, e isto só estava piorando a situação de Sam.

- E-Eu imaginei que... Que quando você acordasse... O-Ou fosse me-me dar um selinho, ou... O-Ou me acolher... Me a-abraçar e... E falar que não dava p-para continuar com isso... M-Mas você está sendo um g-grosso... Um injus... Injusto!

Terminando de falar isso, Sam se virou e foi para o banheiro, deixando um Dean confuso parado de pé no meio da cozinha.

Com um longo suspiro, Dean voltou a se sentar. Não sentia dor alguma, ou seja, sabia bem quem tinha ficado por baixo naquilo.

- Porra, Dean, você é um idiota mesmo! – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

Sempre soube que Sam era do tipo apaixonado. Quando ficava com alguém, esperava que fosse sério. Nunca transaria com alguém já no primeiro beijo. Mas fizera isso com Dean... E o loiro apostava tudo o que tinha em como ele deveria estar arrependido agora.

- Você teve sua chance, Dean! E desperdiçou! – Ele deu um murro na mesa.

Quanto a Sam, este estava se olhando no espelho do banheiro, as lágrimas correndo soltas por seu rosto.

- Qual é o meu problema? – Ele perguntou para o espelho. – Porque Dean se arrependeu? Porque eu NÃO me arrependi?

O mais novo estava arrasado com tudo aquilo. Mas tinha certeza de que, se Dean se oferecesse de novo, ele faria a mesma burrada. Só para ter mais uma noite...

- Porque ele não me quer? Acho que sou muito magrelo... Ou talvez sejam as espinhas... – Ele observou o próprio rosto no espelho. Para sua idade, até que não tinha muitas espinhas. Geralmente, quem tinha quase 15 anos, tinha o rosto tomado por aquelas malditas bolinhas vermelhas, ou amarelas. Mas Sam... Sam tinha uma ou duas, que quase não se percebiam.

Mas no fundo ele sabia que o problema não era com ele. Pelo menos não com sua aparência. Mas sim pelo fato de ele era _irmão_ de Dean. Irmão de _sangue_.

- Vamos lá, Sam – Ele tentou secar algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão, mas não deu muito certo. – Vamos... Você consegue... – A frase foi interrompida por um soluço. – Você consegue parar de chorar... – Outro soluço. – Você é forte... Não é nenhum molequinho de 5 anos certo?

E ele caiu no chão, o choro ainda mais forte, com soluços pouco espaçados. Pois aquela frase era a frase que Dean usava para fazê-lo para de chorar. Sempre funcionava. Mas essa vez parecia ser a exceção.

Demorou quase uma hora, mas Sam finalmente parou de chorar. Seus olhos estavam inchados para caramba. Resolveu se levantar e tomar um demorado banho.

Assim que terminou-o, pegou uma toalha e saiu do banheiro. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao entrar no quarto:

Dean estava se trocando, ainda sem camisa, e a meio caminho de se livrar da boxer.

Envergonhado, Sam se virou, e foi recolher algumas roupas suas que estavam espalhadas pelo lugar.

- S-Sam, eu...

- Fique quieto, Dean. – Falou. – Não quero mais ouvir sua voz por hoje.

Dean baixou a cabeça, pegou uma roupa que estava separada em cima da cama e a levou para o banheiro, se fechando lá e abrindo o chuveiro para tomar banho.

Sam se trocou no quarto, sempre atento ao barulho do chuveiro. Ao terminar de se vestir, olhou seu relógio. Era quase meio dia!

Ele escreveu um bilhete para o irmão: "_Saí. Fui passear com Alona. Não sei que horas volto."_

Não especificou ao certo onde iria. Não devia mais satisfações ao loiro.

Mas só quando já estava do lado de fora do Hotel é que foi se lembrar: Não sabia onde Alona morava!

Ele deu um tapa na própria testa, e começou a olhar ao redor. Não iria entrar de novo naquele quarto. O clima estava pesado demais.

Se sentou numa mureta qualquer que havia ali, e suspirou. Era tudo culpa dele. Culpa dele por ser tão... Tão sonhador. Por _realmente_ acreditar que aquilo poderia funcionar.

- Sam? Oi, Sammy!

Ele focou o olhar, e viu Alona andando em sua direção. Forçou-se a dar um sorriso. E também se forçou a retribuir o beijo da loira.

- Como você está, Sammy?

- Bem. E você, Al?

- Bem também. Estava indo para a piscina. Você vai?

- Aannh... Não to com muita vontade de ir na piscina, Al. – Afinal, a sunga dele estava no quarto de Hotel... - Me desculpa?

- Claro! O que foi? – Ela se sentou ao lado dele. – Está se sentindo mal?

- Mais ou menos.

- O que aconteceu? Pode me falar.

Sam olhou para ela. Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos. E viu que poderia confiar a verdade a ela. Ou parte da verdade...

- Briguei com meu irmão. – Falou simplesmente.

- Sério? Porque? – Ela parecia realmente preocupada. – Porque você chegou tarde ontem?

- É. – Mentiu. – Por isso mesmo.

- Desculpe. A culpa é minha por você ter chegado atrasado.

- Acredite: Isso não é nem um pouco culpa sua...

- Você é o mais novo, não é?

- Sim.

- Então porque não pediu proteção pro seu pai e pra sua mãe? Eles sempre protegem os mais novos!

- Minha mãe... E-Ela... Ela morreu... Num incêndio... Quando eu e-era bem pequeno...

- Oh. – Ela colocou uma mão na boca, e o abraçou pelos ombros. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem...

- E seu pai?

- Ele está sempre viajando a trabalho. Por isso eu e meu irmão estamos acostumados a ficar em quartos de Hotel...

- Deve ser bem difícil... Vem, sei de um negócio que vai te animar!

Ela se levantou, e o puxou pela mão. Continuou puxando-o até os fundos do parque, até que eles chegaram em um lindo lago. Al tirou os sapatos, e Sam tirou os dele também. Eles se sentaram lado a lado, com os pés na água, e seguraram as mãos. Ou melhor, Al segurou a mão de Sam.

- Al... – Ele falou, receoso. – Você... Você vai ficar muito chateada se eu disser que hoje eu não tô muito afim de namorar?

- Tá tudo bem, Sammy. Você quer ficar só conversando?

- É, algum problema? Vamos ficar só como amigos hoje. _Bons_ amigos – Ele apertou a mão dela.

Sam sabia que o que fazia era errado. Estava dando esperanças a menina, sendo que só havia um nome em sua cabeça. "_Dean"_. _"Dean". "Dean..."_

**-X-**

Assim que saiu do banho, Dean queria ver seu irmãozinho. Queria se desculpar com ele, o abraçar, e fazer um de seus famosos _Queijos Quentes_. Mas sua decepção quando viu o bilhete foi grande.

Ele sentiu o ciúme tomar conta de seu corpo, e rasgou o bilhete em vários pedacinhos. Logo em seguida, se arrependeu, e se jogou numa cadeira da apertada cozinha.

- Ele é seu irmão, Dean. Controle seu corpo. – Ele colocou uma mão no topo de sua cabeça, e puxou alguns fios. – Vamos, Deanno! Você consegue...

Soltou um longo suspiro, e se levantou. Fez algo inédito. Pegou os livros da escola, e começou a folheá-los. Até poderia sair, mas aí implicava na chance de reencontrar Lisa, e ele não gostara muito da menina... Mas isso bem que podia tirar Sam de sua cabeça...

Ele se levantou correndo, pegou as chaves, e saiu do quarto, o trancando.

**-X-**

Assim que Sam se despediu de Alona com um selinho, ele seguiu para o quarto. Quando chegou lá, foi abrir a porta.

Mas ela estava _trancada_.

E ele não tinha levado a _maldita chave_!

Frustrado, encostou-se à porta, e foi escorregando seu corpo até o chão. Ficou lá, sentado, por algum tempo, até seu irmão dar o ar da graça.

E quando isso aconteceu, Sam sentiu cada fibra de seu sistema nervoso queimar. Queimar de ciúmes, por mais que ele não quisesse admitir.

Dean chegou abraçado com... Com _aquela_... _Aquela menina!_

Lisa, se ele não se enganava. Como a menininha dos _Simpsons_.

- Sam! – Dean disse, surpreso. Sam percebeu que ele estava um pouco bêbado. – O que faz aqui, irmãozinho?

- Esqueci a chave.

- Lis, esse é meu irmão, Sam.

- Olá, Sammy! – Lisa estendeu a mão para ele.

- É_ Sam_! – Falou, grosso, sem retribuir o cumprimento.

- Tá bom... Tchau, Dean! – Ela deu um selinho no loiro, e Sam virou o rosto.

- Tchau, Lis.

Quando ela foi embora, Dean pegou a chave para abrir a porta. Acertou na terceira tentativa, mas conseguiu!

- Sam... – Ele colocou uma mão no ombro do irmão, mas este se afastou.

- Não quero falar com você.

- Porque?

- Porque você está bêbado, e se acontecer alguma coisa, você vai brigar comigo amanhã de manhã – Ele sentiu os olhos marejarem um pouco. – _De novo_.

- Sam... Eu não vou mais brigar com você... E nem estou tão bêbado! Foi o lance da fechadura? Porque eu estava vendo se conseguia fazer você rir!

- E a _Lis_? Era pra me FAZER RIR TAMBÉM?

- Sam, calma, eu...

- Poupe-me de ouvir sua voz. Guarde sua salive para coisas mais importantes, como beijos com a sua tão preciosa _Lisa_!

- E você com a Alona, como é que fica? Você é o único que pode sofrer aqui? Eu sou obrigado a SOFRER CALADO?

- Sofrer? SOFRER? Você faz todo aquele teatro de manhã cedo e vem me falar de SOFRER? Fui eu que saí perdendo aqui, seu idiota!

- Quer saber? Vou seguir seu conselho! CANSEI de discutir com você!

Dean deu as costas para o irmão, e foi para o banheiro, se trancando lá e ligando o chuveiro.

Como já eram quase 22h00mins, Sam resolveu se deitar. Trocou sua roupa por um pijama, e ficou rolando na cama, esperando o sono.

Ele ouviu Dean sair do banheiro, e ficou virado para a parede, fingindo que dormia.

Ouviu o barulho do interruptor, viu as luzes se apagarem, e ouviu as molas da cama quando Dean se deitou, mas continuou lá, quietinho.

Passado quase meia hora, ele chamou o irmão baixinho.

- Dean? – Sussurrou, a voz chorosa. – Dean, você está acordado?

Sim, Dean estava acordado. Mas não deu ouvidos ao irmão. Não era guerra que ele queria? Pois era Guerra que ele iria ter!

Mas essa frase saiu imediatamente de sua cabeça, dando lugar a uma leve pontada no peito quando ele ouviu algumas fungadas e soluços.

Sam estava chorando. E isso era de partir o coração.

**-X-**

**N.A.: **Não, não, não, minhas caras leitoras, ainda não acabou! Tem mais vindo por aí!

Foi um baita dum capitulo, e o próximo vai sair lá por Sábado, Domingo, OK?

Eu sei, eu sei que eu disse que ia postar no Fim de Semana, mas não deu tempo. Eu quis amaldiçoar os meus professores, porque eles passaram _TONELADAS_ de dever na sexta, e tudo para Segunda! Que raiva!

Mas eu consegui! E aqui está mais um capítulo!

Se você chegou até aqui, que mal faz comentar? E tem mais, se você não comentar, é bom saber o número do SAMU. Você pode precisar *LançaOlharMalignoDeLado*

Beijos! ;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Título:**Cerveja

**Aviso: **NC**-**13. Personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente... Relacionamento homossexual entre dois irmãos, ou seja: WINCEST! E também é Wee!Chester, pois se passa quando eles são adolescentes, Dean 18, Sam 14.

**Sinopse: **A cerveja, se tomada em altas doses, tiram a inibição da pessoa. E é isso que acontece com Dean Winchester... WINCEST, Wee!Chester

Spoilers da sexta temporada.

Só pra confirmar... Ninguém aqui liga pra palavrões, né? Porque deve ter um, beem leve (Não tão leve quanto filho da mãe, mas também não tão pesado, entende?) no finzinho do cap. É só porque eu me acho no direito de avisar pra ninguém vir reclamar, OK?

**-X-**

_Dias atuais_

Dean se jogou na cama, exausto e arfando, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Olhou para o lado, e viu Lisa, respirando no mesmo ritmo que ele.

- Cara... - Ele segurou o rosto dela e a puxou para um selinho. - A melhor coisa que eu já fiz foi te reencontrar!

- Fico feliz que você tenha vindo... - Ela tratou de aprofundar o beijo rapidamente, fazendo Dean perder o fôlego.

- Lis... - Ele gemeu. - Lis... E-Eu... - Ele se separou um pouco dela, quando viu que os beijos estavam começando a ficar mais... Quentes... - Lis... Eu preciso ir pegar um pouco d'água... Quando eu voltar a gente... A gente tem uma segunda rodada, OK?

- OK, mas volta logo!

O loiro se levantou vagarosamente, e seguiu para a cozinha. Lá, em vez de tomar água, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja.

Olhando para o céu pela janela, começou a ficar preocupado. Havia feito o trato com a Morte para Sam ter sua alma de volta, mas seu irmão ainda não acordara...

O que seria dele se Sam morresse? Sempre dedicara sua vida ao irmão, já morrera pra deixá-lo vivo, e agora ele ia morrer... Por causa de Lúcifer e Miguel!

Percebendo que sua cerveja acabara, Dean jogou a garrafa fora, e seguiu de volta para o quarto. Porém, no meio do caminho, ouviu um barulho estranho.

Pareciam gemidos... Com alguns soluços... Alguém... Alguém chorando...

Ele percebeu que o barulho vinha do quarto de Ben. Entrou lá silenciosamente, e viu o menino chorando.

- Ben? - Sussurrou. - Ben, você está bem?

- Dean? - Ele falou, surpreso, e tentando, em vão, secar os olhos. - O que faz aqui? A-Achei que... Que e-estivesse dormindo...

- Estava, Ben, mas resolvi beber um pouco de água, e te escutei chorar. Vamos lá - Ele se sentou ao lado do moreno, e o abraçou pelos ombros. - O que aconteceu?

- U-Uma menina... C-Clara... Ela terminou c-comigo...

- Calminha aí, campeão... Algo me diz que você gostava muito dela, né?

- M-Muito...

- Ssshh... Chore... Chore bastante, que ajuda...

E ali, abraçado com Ben, Dean teve um dos tão famosos _flashbacks_:

_**#Flashback Onn#**_

_- Dean, você já está dormindo?_

_Isso já acontecia há uma semana. Sam perguntava toda madrugada se Dean já estava dormindo, e este nunca respondia, pois continuavam brigados. E depois vinha o choro._

_Porém, ouvir seu irmãozinho caçula chorar era a coisa mais dolorosa do mundo para Dean. E só piorava quando ele se dava conta de que a culpa era dele._

_Por isso, uma noite ele não agüentou, e foi para a cama do irmão._

_- D-Dean? - Ele perguntou assustado, tentando secar as lágrimas com as costas da mão. - A-Achei que estivesse dormindo..._

_- Ssshh, Sammy... - Ele abraçou o irmão, e o acomodou em seu colo. - Perguntar por que você está chorando é besteira. Então tudo que tenho pra te dizer é que você chore. Chore bastante, porque a dor vai embora com as lágrimas._

_- E-Então minha dor é m-mesmo muito g-grande... - Gaguejou, passando os braços pela cintura do irmão. - P-Pois estou chorando a t-tanto tempo..._

_- E é tudo minha culpa. E não venha me dizer que não é! - Falou, quando viu seu irmão abrir a boca. - Eu sei que é. E eu queria me desculpar, Sammy... Você tinha razão. Eu fui um grosso, um injusto. E eu tenho certeza de que nem fui eu que saí na pior mesmo, não é, Sam? - Ele aproximou a boca do ouvido do irmão, e passou a sussurrar, ainda de um jeito carinhoso. - Foi você que foi "por baixo", certo?_

_- N-Não irei cometer o m-mesmo erro d-duas vezes... - Respondeu, afastando-se um pouco do irmão._

_- Não! Sam, eu... Me desculpe! De verdade! E-Eu... Eu não queria terminar com você... Eu te amo, irmãozinho...! - Ele passou a encarar o irmão, olhando-o nos olhos._

_- Me ama? - As lágrimas iam diminuindo com o tempo. - Se você me ama, Dean, então porque diabos a gente não tá junto?_

_- Porque... Porque você é meu irmãozinho, Sammy._

_- E? Isso não te impediu da última vez._

_- Da última vez eu estava bêbado! Entenda, Sam! Imagina o seguinte: Você cede, e eu também, e nós começamos a namorar. Como todo inicio de namoro, nós vamos estar completamente apaixonados, e provavelmente vamos transar todas as noites. Vamos ter tudo planejado, sabendo o dia que o pai vai chegar. Mas e se, numa dessas noites, o pai resolver chegar mais cedo, porque ele resolveu o caso mais rápido do que imaginava, e pegasse a gente? Ele ia comer o couro de quem?_

_- S-Seu..._

_- Exatamente. E ainda ia dar um jeito de me levar pra todas as caçadas, e controlar tudo enquanto eu estiver perto de você. Ou seja, a gente nem vai poder se falar mais, praticamente! E aí, o que você prefere? Sermos irmãos, e melhores amigos, ou sermos amantes e acabarmos nem nos falando?_

_- I-Irmãos..._

_- Entendeu meu ponto, né, Sam? Ah, e tem mais... Naquele dia que a gente brigou, logo depois da "nossa noite", você foi pro banheiro, certo?_

_- C-Certo... - Ele estava com medo do que estava por vir._

_- Só quero que você saiba que você não tem nenhuma espinha no rosto, e eu tenho uma puta inveja da sua pele. E você também não é nenhum magrelo. Você está na adolescência ainda, Sam, e vai se surpreender quando virar um adulto. E eu te quero. Muito. Só não estou com você por causa do risco do pai nos pegar mesmo._

_- D-Dean... Obrigado. _

_E, se aconchegando mais no peito do irmão, ele dormiu. Dean também não demorou muito tempo para apagar._

_**#Flashback Off#**_

Dean olhou para baixo, e viu que Ben havia adormecido. Ele secou com a ponta do dedo algumas lágrimas que ainda haviam ficado em seu rosto, e sorriu.

- Ah, aí está você. - Ele ouviu Lisa sussurrar da porta. - Vamos voltar para o quarto, Dean?

- Já estou indo, Lis.

**-X-**

Dean acordou por dois motivos na manhã seguinte. O Sol em seu rosto, e seu celular tocando na cômoda ao lado da cama. Primeiramente, cobriu o rosto com uma mão, e depois pegou o celular para ver o quem era o maldito que estava ligando pra ele àquelas horas.

Mas ele pulou da cama, atendendo o telefone, ao ver o nome na tela.

"_Sammy ligando"_

- S-Sam? – Dean perguntou, esperançoso.

- _Dean! – _O loiro ouviu a voz do irmão e soltou um suspiro aliviado. – _Até que enfim você atendeu!_

- Desculpe, Sammy, mas eu estava dormindo... Mas... Você acordou!

- _Sim, Dean. Aliás... Você está bem? – _Tinha um tom desesperado em sua voz. – _Por favor, saiba que não era eu te batendo! Eu quis parar, mas ele não me obedeceu!_

_- _Wow, wow, calma aí, _cowboy_! Do que você está falando?

- _Ué... Antes de eu ir pro inferno. Eu te bati, você não se lembra? Mas não fui eu, foi..._

- É, é, eu sei. – Então ele não se lembrava de nada... – Qual é a última coisa que você se lembra, Sammy?

- _Eu puxando Miguel para dentro da jaula comigo..._

- Tá... Onde você está?

- _Na casa do Bobby._

- Beleza. Já tô indo praí.

Dean desligou o celular sem ouvir a resposta do irmão, e passou a mão no rosto, tentando acordar melhor.

- Hey, Dean. – Lisa apareceu na porta, e entrou no quarto, dando um selinho nele. – Achei que estivesse dormindo ainda.

- Acabei de acordar. Lis... O Sammy me ligou.

- O Sam? Mas...

- Eu vou lá pra casa do Bobby, OK? Depois eu volto.

- Por depois você quer dizer daqui a uns dois meses, ou mais, não é? – Ela perguntou, bufando.

- Ossos do oficio, querida. – Falou docemente, a abraçando. – Agora vou tomar um banho, tá?

- Tudo bem. O café está na mesa, se quiser comer antes...

- Pode deixar...

Depois de tomar um rápido banho, Dean desceu para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa, já que se estômago estava roncando. Lá, encontrou Ben, que parecia pensativo.

- Hey, garotão. – Ele se sentou ao lado do moreno. – Está tudo bem com você?

- Tudo sim, Dean. – Ele deu um leve sorriso. – Obrigado... Por... Por ontem à noite...

- Sem problemas. – Dean sorriu para ele também. – Fazia a mesma coisa com Sam quando ele era da sua idade.

Quando terminou de comer, o loiro se levantou lentamente, e foi até o quarto de Lisa.

- Lis? – Ele perguntou ao entrar.

Ela estava jogada na cama, agora dormindo. Havia marcas de algumas poucas lágrimas em seu rosto. Dean se aproximou, e deu um leve selinho nela, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la.

Achou melhor não se despedir de Ben. Não queria fazê-lo sofrer mais.

Então apenas pegou sua mala e foi para o Impala.

Dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde, e em cerca de duas horas chegou à casa do amigo.

Sam estava na varanda, esperando-o. Estava absorto em um livro qualquer, e nem ouvira o carro chegando.

Emocionado, Dean parou o carro de qualquer jeito, e saiu dele, indo abraçar o irmão.

Sam deu um pulo ao ouvir a porta do Impala bater, e se assustou ao ser puxado para cima, num abraço de urso.

- Ah, cara... – Dean murmurou. – Já estava achando que você não ia acordar...

- Calma aí, Dean – Ele deu um leve risinho, e tentou afastar um pouco o irmão, mas não conseguiu.

- Calma? Eu já tive calma demais, durante muitos anos. – Sussurrou, beijando a orelha de Sam.

Da orelha, passou para a bochecha, e foi fazendo uma trilha, até chegar perto da boca dele.

- Dean... – Sam sussurrou. – O B-Bobby...

- Sam... – O loiro gemeu, antes de beijar o irmão.

Naquele momento, eles se esqueceram de todo e qualquer risco, envolvendo qualquer um que fosse.

E foi desse jeito, sem ligar pra mais nada, que Dean se separou de Sam, e puxou-o pela mão até o quarto de hóspedes no andar de cima da casa. Felizmente, eles não se encontraram com Bobby no meio do caminho.

Já no quarto, o loiro voltou a beijar o irmão, mais desesperadamente do que antes.

Sam começou a desabotoar a camisa de Dean, e passou a beijar seu colo.

E no meio de todo esse êxtase, velhas emoções voltando, e tudo o mais, eles nem escutaram a porta se abrindo.

Mas o que fez eles se separarem mesmo foi o grito:

- QUE PORRA É ESSA DENTRO DA MINHA CASA?

**-X-**

**N.A: **Huasahsuahaushaushuahsua! Como eu sou do mal! Paro bem na parte critica! Rsrs!

Agora ferrou tudo de vez... Se quando adolescentes eles (Dean, vai!) não queriam ficar juntos por causa do John, então o segundo pai deles também deverá interferir!

E para os curiosos:

Quanto mais rápidos vierem os reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo capítulo!

Isso porque era pra ser uma oneshot, hein?

Não prometo nada tããão rápido, no mínimo no fim de semana, por causa dos malditos deveres, mas ainda assim...! ;D

Para quem acompanha "_Gotta Find You"_ e "_E Quem Irá Dizer Que Existe Razão", _o próximo capítulo vai sair logo, prometo, OK?

Bjs! _**;***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Título:**Cerveja

**Aviso: **NC**-**13. Personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente... Relacionamento homossexual entre dois irmãos, ou seja: WINCEST! E também é Wee!Chester, pois se passa quando eles são adolescentes, Dean 18, Sam 14.

**Sinopse: **A cerveja, se tomada em altas doses, tiram a inibição da pessoa. E é isso que acontece com Dean Winchester... WINCEST, Wee!Chester

Spoilers da sexta temporada.

Só pra confirmar... Ninguém aqui liga pra palavrões, né? Porque deve ter um, beem leve (Não tão leve quanto filho da mãe, mas também não tão pesado, entende?) no finzinho do cap. É só porque eu me acho no direito de avisar pra ninguém vir reclamar, OK?

**-X-**

_E no meio de todo esse êxtase, velhas emoções voltando, e tudo o mais, eles nem escutaram a porta se abrindo._

_Mas o que fez eles se separarem mesmo foi o grito:_

_- QUE PORRA É ESSA DENTRO DA MINHA CASA?_

Sam caiu sentado no chão ao ouvir o grito de Bobby. Já Dean, apenas deu alguns passos para trás, aturdido com o som.

- B-Bobby? – Ele gaguejou.

- Não, seu idiota! Seu pai é que não vai ser! – Ele estava realmente bravo. – Querem me explicar, em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado, o que estava acontecendo nesse quarto?

- B-Bem... Sabe B-Bobby... – Dean começou, gaguejando ainda mais de nervosismo. - É-É que... E-Eu... S-Sam... N-Nós... – Ele não conseguia explicar o que havia acontecido.

-Não... Não precisa explicar...! Eu tenho olhos, Dean! Vi bem o que estava acontecendo aqui! - Ele olhava bravo para os meninos, que se sentiam tão intimidados quanto se sentiam pelo pai.

- N-Não é o q- que você e-está pensan... Pensando!

- Oras! Mas se não era o que eu estou pensando, então o que vocês estavam fazendo? Você derrubou cerveja no seu peito, e Sam estava limpando com a língua, na falta de um pano?

Sam, que já havia se levantado, apenas abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Desculpe... - Sussurrou, tão baixo que quase nem ele mesmo escutou.

- Não há do que se desculpar, Sammy. - Dean partiu em sua defesa, levantando o braço para abraçar o irmão pelos ombros, mas desistindo no último momento ao sentir o olhar de Bobby sobre eles. - Fui eu que comecei essa história toda. - Sussurrou também, porém, um pouco mais alto do que Sam. - Você só caiu na tentação.

- Desde quando vocês andam fazendo isso, garotos? - Disse Bobby, mais calmo, mas a irritação ainda bem presente em sua voz.

- Desde... Anh... Desde... - Dean colocou as mãos na cabeça, preocupado se devia ou não contar a verdade.

- Calma, Dean. - Disse Sam, tentando passar calma pro irmão através da mão que colocou em seu ombro.

- Vão me responder ou vão continuar namorando, fingindo que eu não estou aqui?

- Desde crianças, Bobby. - O mais novo disse, com uma coragem súbita. - Mas não nos julgue! - Disse ao olhar extremamente reprovador do homem que consideravam seu segundo pai. - Nós só... Ficamos... Uma vez. Na adolescência. Essa é a segunda vez.

- Mas isso ainda é doentio! - Aquela história simplesmente não entrava na cabeça de Bobby.

- Bobby... - Sam suspirou pesadamente. - Eu e Dean, nós... Nós não temos um lugar para ficar. Será que não podemos ficar por aqui?

- Ficar por aqui? - Perguntou, incrédulo. - Pra quê? Pra vocês voltarem a se pegar pelas minhas costas? Pra eu pegar essa cena de novo? Pra eu pegar uma cena ainda pior, se bobear?

- Não, Bobby, nós...

- Tudo bem, Sam. - Disse Dean, levantando a cabeça e olhando para Bobby com um olhar tão sombrio que fez um calafrio correr por sua espinha (Mas ele não demonstrou, claro). - Já vi que não somos mais bem-vindos aqui.

O mais velho se livrou da mão do irmão em seu ombro e pegou algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. As jogou dentro da mala que havia no canto do quarto, e a fechou com um baque alto.

- Dean... - Sam perguntou, temeroso. - O que você está fazendo?

- Arrumando suas coisas. Você vai embora comigo. - Falou, agora pegando a mala e soltando ao lado de Sam, quase acertando o pé dele. - Há não ser que você não queira.

- Claro que eu quero, Dean, mas... Onde nós vamos ficar?

- Sei lá. A gente sempre se virou tão bem viajando pelo país. Em último caso, tem a casa da Lisa.

- Lisa? - Um ciúme louco começou a tomar conta do corpo de Sam. - Lisa... Lis? - Sim, a menina ainda reinava em sua memória.

- É, ela mesma. Por quê?

- Dean, você estava na casa dela até agora?

- Eu... Sim, Sam, eu estava lá. - Dean não estava entendo porque o mais novo estava tão bravo.

- Bobby... - Sam falou, se virando aos poucos para o homem. - Eu vou ficar com você.

- QUÊ? - Dean perguntou, surpreso. - Como assim, Sammy?

- É, Sam, como assim? - Bobby também estava surpreso.

- Não se preocupe, Bobby. Não vamos ficar nos pegando pelas suas costas. Ainda mais porque o Dean não vai ficar aqui.

- Endoidou de vez, Sammy? - Dean estava à beira do desespero

- Ficar com outras vagabundas quaisquer enquanto eu estava _morto_ - Sam ainda tinha certa dificuldade de dizer aquela palavra. - Até vai, Dean. Você tem necessidades. Mas ficar com a _Lisa_? Voltar a ficar com aquela _vagabunda_ da _Lisa?_ E o pior: Oferecer para gente ficar na casa _dela_! Dean, eu prefiro morrer de novo, a ver aquela_ biscate_ se atirando pra cima de você!

- S-Sam... Desculpe... Eu... Eu nunca mais ofereço isso... E-Eu não sabia... Nós não vamos para a casa dela, Sammy. Nunca.

- Nunca, nunca mesmo?

- B-Bem... É que... A Lisa tem um filho... Ben... E ele gosta tanto de mim, Sammy!

- Ou ela ou eu, Dean. Eu NÃO aceito que você sequer fique no mesmo ambiente que ela!

-Mas Sam... Ele é praticamente um filho pra mim! - Ele não estava mentindo. Ben era um filho para ele!

- Ou eu, ou ela e o filho dela.

- Você quem sabe, Sam. - Disse Dean, seco.

O loiro se virou e andou em direção á porta.

- Bobby, eu vou passar a noite aqui, OK? - Disse ao homem, que assistira a toda cena quieto. Já sabia, por experiência, que não devia se intrometer nas brigas dos Winchesters.

- Tudo bem, menino, mas... - Ele já tinha se acalmado em relação ao casal. Tinham brigado, de um jeito ou de outro

- Eu durmo no sofá.

- Dean... - Sam estava magoado com a escolha do irmão. - Você... Você vai embora amanhã?

- Vou, Sam. Ia de qualquer jeito. Só que você não me parece muito disposto a ir.

- Não, Dean, eu... Eu vou!

- Ah, você vai? - Disse, sarcástico. - Pra quê? Pra gente brigar mais toda vez que eu quiser ver Ben? Toda vez que eu tiver que ir à casa de Lisa? Não, muito obrigado. Dispenso sua companhia, Samuel.

Mais irritado do que antes, Dean saiu do quarto, pisando duro.

Sam tinha os olhos marejados, mas fungou e passou uma mão nos olhos, tentando apagar as provas do crime. Só que o problema só piorou, dando vazão a primeira lágrima.

- Vou conversar com ele, OK, garoto? - Disse Bobby, estranhamente gentil.

Sam só assentiu com a cabeça, soltando as lágrimas quando Bobby saiu do quarto, batendo a porta levemente.

Bobby não sabia porque tanta simpatia. Só o que sabia é que não agüentava ver seus garotos magoados, por mais que não admitisse. Tá certo, aquele caso deles era _doentio_, mas se era o que os fazia feliz... Mesmo porque depois da briga deles, ver aquela lágrima descer o rosto de Sam quebrara seu coração.

O velho desceu as escadas, encontrando Dean encolhido no sofá. Ele estava sentado, de cabeça baixa, e parecia bravo.

- Dean? - Chamou, com um pouco de medo da reação do loiro.

- O que foi, Bobby? - Ele respondeu, a voz irritada.

Bobby suspirou alto e sentou-se ao lado do loiro, fazendo Dean olhar para ele estranhando o ato.

- Dean, eu... Porque você vai embora amanhã?

- Porque... O trabalho tem que continuar, Bobby. Os monstros continuam a solta.

- O que quis dizer é... Porque você vai deixar seu irmão para trás.

- Eu não ia Bobby. Você estava lá. Foi escolha dele.

- Eu nunca vou entender vocês. Primeiro ele morre e você fica depressivo por meses! Quando ele finalmente volta, você fica tão feliz que até... _beija_ ele! E vai embora no dia seguinte sem ele? O que custa o que ele pediu? Você sempre soube que seu irmão era ciumento!

- É, mas não pra tanto! Ben é praticamente meu filho, você sabe! De qualquer jeito, porque você está de preocupando? Você queria nos expulsar daqui!

- Porque... Por que sim, garoto não questione! Mudei de idéia! - Não ia contar a verdade para Dean. Não agora. - Isso não importa. O que importa é seu irmão chorando lá em cima!

- Cho... Chorando? - Dean sentiu algo em seu peito. Odiava quando o irmão chorava por causa dele.

- É, Dean! E aposto que um pouco de conversa, você convence ele a te deixar ver o Ben!

- Depois, Bobby. Quero descansar um pouco agora.

- Tudo bem. Mas se eu fosse você, agia rápido.

Bobby foi para a cozinha, pegar uma cerveja. Quando ele passou pela sala novamente, apagou a luz, pois Dean parecia dormir.

Mas, na verdade, o loiro apenas se retorcia vez ou outra no sofá, sem conseguir dormir. Queria demais falar com o irmão, mas não tinha reunido coragem para tanto.

Porém, quando Dean estava quase dormindo, escutou passos descendo a escada. Ficou imóvel, apenas escutando com atenção.

As luzes da cozinha se acenderam, e ele ouviu m suspiro alto.

Um suspiro que ele conhecia bem.

Dean levantou do sofá silenciosamente, e andou até a cozinha ainda mais quieto, se isso for possível.

Sam estava encostado na bancada da cozinha, com um copo de água entre as mãos, que tremiam ligeiramente. Em seu rosto estava a prova de que passara as últimas horas chorando.

O moreno se surpreendeu ao levantar os olhos e encontrar o irmão lá. Ele quase esboçou um sorriso, mas logo uma carranca se formou, e ele perguntou, grosso:

- O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que já tinha ido.

- Não, Sammy. – Dean imaginava o quanto o irmão estava chateado com ele, por isso não se importava com o tom do mais novo. – Eu fiquei. Fiquei por você.

- Ahãn. Dean, não precisa mais disfarçar. Você gosta da Lisa, não de mim. Você provavelmente só deve ter bebido algumas cervejas a mais quando veio pra cá e me beijou.

- Não, Sam, eu...

- Poupe sua saliva. – Disse Sam, largando o copo na pia e saindo da cozinha.

- Não! – Dean quase rugiu, segurando o braço do irmão quando este passou ao seu lado. – Sam, em mais de 10 anos, eu não admiti que te amava. Mas vou fazer isso agora. – Sam parou de tentar escapar do braço de Dean ao ouvir essa última frase. – Sam... Eu te amo. E eu me arrependo de não ter ficado com você no passado. E é com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida, não com uma mulher qualquer. –Ele falou tudo isso de um fôlego só, e assim que acabou de puxar o ar quando terminou a frase, sentiu os lábios de Sam contra os seus.

Não teve como não retribuir. Dean segurou a cintura do irmão com uma mão e aprofundou o beijo. A outra mão ele colocou naqueles cabelos compridos e morenos, puxando-os levemente.

- Também te amo, Dean. – Sam sussurrou, num meio gemido. – Sempre te amei.

- Venha. – Dean sussurrou, puxando o irmão pela mão escada acima. – Não vai ser legal se o Bobby nos pegar de novo.

- Uhum. – Sam respondeu, dando um último selinho no irmão antes de ir até o quarto com ele.

No dia seguinte, ambos estavam com um brilho diferente no olhar. E essa foi a primeira coisa que Bobby percebeu quando eles chegaram à cozinha. Isso e o fato de que suas mãos roçavam-se o tempo todo, às vezes entrelaçando alguns dedos.

- Bom dia, Bobby! – Sam falou, alegre até demais.

- Bom dia, Bobby! – Dean falou também, com um sorriso que alcançava seus olhos.

- Bom dia, rapazes. – Bobby não estava com muita paciência para romance,e ainda achava aquilo doentio, mas não podia deixar de dar, no mínimo, um sorriso rápido ao ver os seus meninos tão felizes. – Então... – Falou depois de um tempo em silêncio. – Vocês vão embora hoje?

- Anh? –Dean falou, distraído.

- É, Dean. Vocês não acham que vão ficar aqui na mordomia de minha casa pra sempre, não é? Ainda mais que eu não quero que meus pobres ouvidos sofram como sofreram ontem a noite.

- Então você... – Sam comentou, em voz baixa, envergonhado. – Você ouviu?

- Claro que ouvi! As paredes são finas, sabia?

- Me desculpe, Bobby.

- Só saiam logo daqui. – Ele não guardava rancor nenhum deles, e Dean sabia disso.

- Tudo bem. Nós só vamos acabar de arrumar as coisas do Sam, OK, Bobby?

- Sejam rápidos.

- Sem problemas – Disse Dean, olhando para Sam com um sorriso sacana.

Eles subiram novamente as escadas, e voltaram em cerca de uma hora.

Bobby, que estava olhando alguns mapas, olhou para os irmãos. Am estava com o cabelo levemente desarrumado, e um sorriso culpado no rosto, segurando algumas malas. Dean segurava o restante das malas e também tinha esse sorriso culpado. Ambos arfavam um pouco, e tinham suas roupas amassadas.

- Tchau, Bobby – Dean falou, apertando a mão do homem. – Obrigado por me fazer abrir os olhos.

- Ah, cale a boca e apenas vá logo, Dean! – Ele tentou parecer bravo, mas o leve sorriso em seu rosto o denunciava.

- Até, Bobby. – Sam fez o mesmo gesto do irmão. – Obrigado pela hospedagem.

Bobby resmungou alguma coisa, fazendo Sam rir.

Dean e Sam saíram pela porta carregando as pesadas malas até o Impala. Antes de ir embora, Dean buzinou, avisando Bobby que estavam mesmo indo.

A vida deles não mudou muito. Motéis, caçadas, cartões de crédito falsos...

Mas uma coisa sim mudou: O Sexo. Aaah, isso mudou e muito!

Depois de um pouco de conversa e algumas brigas, Dean finalmente convenceu Sam a deixa-lo ver Ben de vez em quando. Sob a supervisão do moreno, claro. E ele não deixava Lisa sequer encostar em Dean, tamanho ciumento era.

Mas no fim do dia eles acabavam apenas rindo disso tudo e dormindo abraçados. Quando dormiam...

É... Sam tinha de admitir: A cerveja era a causa e a solução de todos os seus problemas.

_**#FIM**_

_**N.A.: **__Você vão me desculpar a demora pra postar esse último capítulo?_

_É que eu tive uma crise de criatividade. E quando finalmente comecei a escrever o capitulo, ele sumiu! Sério, ainda quero saber o que aconteceu com aquele arquivo..._

_Como se não bastasse, provas, deveres, trabalhos... Odeiem a escola, não a mim (Mas isso eu já sei que todo mundo odeia... rsrs!)_

_Espero que vocês não abandonem a fic. Me desculpem, serio!_

_Não se esqueçam de comentar, hein?_

_Bjs! ;*_


End file.
